Man-pire and Wife
by Slayerette16
Summary: Somehow it's finally here, Buffy and Spike are getting married. A whirlwind wedding filled with stress, exes, slayers and estranged fathers. Can it all go off without a hitch?
1. Normal Girl

Willow and Dawn had been talking for at least 45 minutes non-stop. Buffy had zoned out a long time ago, enjoying their mouths excitedly chatter while her mind blocked out the words. Her eyes travelled to the ring on her finger, silver with a small diamond set into it, simple but beautiful. Buffy ran her finger over it softly, Spike, noticing this action, draped an arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her into him. She settled her head onto his chest breathing in the comforting scent of worn leather and cigarettes.

"That okay with you Buffy?" Willow turned to her.

Buffy had no clue what they were on about. Without lifting her head from Spike's chest she muttered, "Yeah sure, sounds perfect."

"That's settled then! Wedding in two weeks!" Willow clapped her hands excitedly and her and Dawn ran from the room.

Buffy bolted upright. "Did she just say two weeks?"

"I think so." Spike chuckled.

"How am I gonna get everything done? What's gonna...how am I gonna...??" Buffy babbled worriedly.

Spike placed a hand on her back, rubbing her soothingly. "They said they'd sort out everything for us, luv. All you've gotta to is say yes, alright?"

"Oh...Okay." Buffy mumbled, of course she didn't want to be planning the wedding, that was a given, she was just surprised they'd so happily taken up the task.

"Now come on, pet. It's been a long day." Spike placed a kiss on her cheek and laced his fingers with hers, pulling her up from the couch.

Spike was right. It had been a long day. Buffy had kicked off her morning by training a little and then sparring with Spike. She'd killed 6 vamps and 2 demons on that night's patrol and then she got proposed to. As far as days went it was pretty damn busy.

That night while snuggled up next to Spike, however, none of that mattered. It didn't matter that where his hands pressed on her waist she was all bruised from the days slayage. It didn't matter that when she woke up in the morning she couldn't open the curtains and flood the room with light. It didn't matter that she was a Slayer and he was a vampire. For once in her life, she didn't want to be a normal girl.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay so let's finalise this list then." Buffy straightened up, reading from her yellow legal pad.

"Go ahead."

"Okay so, father of the bride goes to Giles, maid of honour is Dawn, bridesmaids are Willow and Faith." Buffy traced the words on the page with her biro.

"You sure you don't wanna include any of the old slayers?" Spike checked.

"Nah, wedding party's for family." Buffy smiled. "Speaking of which, your boys need to be chosen."

Spike groaned. "Do I really need groomsmen?"

"Well not loads, but you definitely need a best man." Buffy pointed out.

"Okay.." Spike thought for a moment then decided. "Angel."

"What?" Buffy spluttered. "You want Angel to be your best man?"

"Well yeah." Spike shrugged. "Like you said, it's for family. The whelp can be a groomsman."

"Okay, if you're sure." Buffy jotted down 'Best Man: Angel' and 'Groomsman: Xander'. "Oh how about Clem as a groomsman?"

"You sure your human family won't freak?"

"Nah, there's not gonna be loads there anyway." Buffy shrugged scrawling Clem's name next to Xander's.

"What's left?" Spike leant over Buffy's shoulder to read off of the notepad himself.

"Just the ushers."

"So who do you want?" Spike asked, absentmindedly running his fingers up Buffy's arm.

"I don't know...Andrew?"

"Bloody hell." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Well he'd probably cry if he found out you weren't putting him in the wedding." Buffy laughed.

"Fine." Spike huffed.

"Just one more."

"Illyria?" Spike offered his old friend up for the job.

"I don't know if she's the best person to be greeting guests." Buffy thought about the handful of interactions she'd had with the God which had not been exactly polite.

"Okay, fair point. Well who then?" Spike wondered.

"It won't be a big wedding anyway." Buffy shrugged, putting a period next to Andrew's name. "We don't need two."

"Are you sure?" Spike searched her face.

"Yeah." Buffy shrugged. "Andrew's pretty hands on, he'll get people to their seats."

"Yeah by talking their legs off of them." Spike rolled his eyes. "All done?"

"All done." Buffy grinned.

She slid her hand around the back of Spike's neck, pulling his face towards hers. Their lips met and Spike relished in the taste of Buffy's lipstick, it reminded him of Turkish delight, rose-scented she'd told him once. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she lowered them down horizontally onto the couch.

"Buffy?" Spike said between kisses.

"Uh huh." Buffy breathed running her hands down his back, one finger hooked on the belt loop of his jeans.

"We should probably stop."

"Why?" Buffy panted.

"'Cause the Scoobies are right outside the door and at the moment they aren't sure what we're doing. But you get loud, Slayer." Spike teased.

Buffy pushed Spike off of her and sat up straight. "Guys?" No movement.

"We know you're out there...my fiancée is a vampire!" She called.

Guiltily, Willow, Xander and Dawn ducked into the living room.

"We were so quiet though!" Willow protested.

"I could smell you."

"Ewwww..." Willow grimaced before curiosity got the better of her. "What do we smell like?"

Spike thought for a moment. "Well collectively you just smell like good guys, can't describe it really. But Red, you smell like coconut shampoo, mandrake root and magic." Willow grinned, pleased with that scent. "Little Bit, she smells like that pink lipgloss she likes, cocoa butter and something inherently Buffy-ish." Dawn laughed loudly. "And Harris? He smells like his aftershave, those old-fashioned ink comic books and...shoe polish."

"Shoe polish?" Xander questioned, offended.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger." Spike held up his hands.

"We wanted to see where we were in the wedding party." Dawn admitted, bringing the conversation back on track.

"Well, we've decided." Buffy tossed Dawn the notebook.

Willow and Dawn squealed in happiness and Xander said, "Don't get me wrong, I'm pleased I'm a groomsman, but you picked Overbite as your best man instead of me?"

"Sorry, mate. It's a grandsire dealio." Spike shrugged.

"Well, I guess we should make some calls." Buffy decided.

"I called Giles earlier today, just invited him, don't worry I figured you'd wanna break the news. He should be arriving sometime tomorrow, you can handle Angel and Faith."

"Okay, sounds good." Buffy nodded.

"And don't forget! It's dress shopping tomorrow!" Dawn reminded the couple.

"What? What am I shopping for?" Spike scowled.

"A tux. You can go with the guys tomorrow. Andrew's already on board."

"Joy." Spike smiled sarcastically.


	2. Dress It Up

Buffy slurped her cereal loudly, carefully angling the spoon so as to not drip milk on her top.

"What time we expecting everybody?" Spike asked slamming his mug of blood in the microwave.

"Umm...I think around 10?" Buffy recalled. "Early anyway, Willow thinks dress shopping will take a while."

"Oh God." Spike rolled his eyes. "I do not wanna stand in some sodding tailor's with Angel, Xander and Andrew."

"Well maybe you can get Andrew out of it?" Buffy offered. "It's not as if he's a groomsman."

"No...but Clem didn't think it was his scene. Said to give him whatever and if you think I stand any chance of getting Andrew to sod off you are sorely mistaken." Spike sighed, taking another swig of blood.

"I think it's sweet. A little bromance." Buffy giggled.

Spike grimaced and chugged the last of the blood, he'd need all the energy he could get today.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm thinking red." Buffy decided as she pulled open the door of the dress shop.

"Sounds good to me." Faith shrugged.

"It won't clash with your hair too much though, right Will?" Buffy checked.

"'Course not! It'll be perfect!" Willow assured her.

The dress shop was large and spacious, all four walls were lined with racks of dresses, escaping the tight spaces they'd been shoved into in bursts of taffeta and silk.

"Where are the bridesmaids dresses? We'd like to start there if that's alright." Willow asked the attendant.

"Of course." The woman guided the group to a section near the back, popping with all sorts of colours. "Any colour in mind?"

"We were thinking red." Buffy told her.

The woman beamed her approval and wheeled forward a rail of red dresses. There were crimson ballgowns and cherry mini dresses, maroon jumpsuits and blood red skater skirts.

"I'll leave you to it." The woman placed a tray of champagne on a little coffee table next to the ladies' chairs and sashayed out of the room.

"I don't know where to begin." Buffy laughed sinking into a chair.

"I don't think you have to begin, B." Faith chuckled gesturing to Dawn and Willow who were already attacking the rail.

Dawn stepped out of the changing room in an A line dress, it was vibrant vermillion with puffed sleeves and a thick ribbon sash.

"What do you think?" Dawn twirled.

Buffy looked at Faith helplessly, who barely contained her sniggers as she said. "I think that's a firm no, kid."

Next it was Willow's turn, she was dressed in a globe shaped ball gown. It hooped stiffly around her waist, forcing her to walk like she had a basketball stuffed up her front. Willow smiled hopefully.

"Not even if you could use the skirt to shield Spike from the sun." Buffy commented, sending Willow back into the changing room.

They repeated this ritual over a dozen more times, so much so it became like a deleted scene from 27 Dresses. Finally when they'd given up hope, Willow stepped out in the last dress on the rack.

It was a beautiful wine-red chiffon that flowed downwards, settling perfectly at her feet, her pink unicorn socks poking out from underneath. A somewhat plunging neckline for Faith and yet not so much that Spike would forbid Dawn from wearing it.

"That's it." Buffy just knew.

"I can rock that." Faith agreed.

"Really?" Willow checked, running her hands over the skirt.

"You look beautiful, Willow." Dawn smiled encouragingly.

"Excuse me? Miss?" Buffy called out and almost instantly the attendant appeared. "Hi, can we get this one in two more sizes please?"

A few minutes later and all three women were zipped into their dresses and lined up before Buffy.

"You guys.. you look amazing!" Buffy grinned at them.

"Now are you sure you want this, B?"

"Yeah the dresses are perfect!"

"No, I mean are you sure you want me?"

"What?"

Willow and Dawn awkwardly shuffled their way back to the changing rooms to give the two slayers some privacy.

"It's no secret, B, we've never really been friends."

"No, you're right, we haven't." Buffy agreed.

"So why do you want me here?" Faith asked, now feeling a little ridiculous in her dress.

"Because it's not about friends. It's about family."

"Family?" Faith smiled, not what she'd expected.

"Yeah. You're like my wayward slayer sister." Buffy chuckled. "Yeah we've tried to gut each other more times than I can count but Willow tried to destroy the world and Giles tried to kill my soon-to-be husband, so I think I can let you off."

"Really?" Faith was touched, genuinely. She didn't remember the last time someone had called her family.

"Yep. You're not getting away from the Scoobies that easy!"

0000000000000000000000000000000

"How does it look?" Spike asked Xander, Angel and Andrew.

"Looks good. You like it?" Xander asked.

"Well, I can't see it on myself can I you prat." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah that whole reflection thing...that does explain the hair." Xander quipped.

Spike just snarled. "What colour pocket squares and cuff links are we having?"

"Red. That's what Willow texted me." Andrew interjected. "And Spike you look...just wow."

Andrew crossed the room towards him, stroking Spike's lapel. Spike shrugged violently but Andrew just picked a new area of him to touch. Angel eventually approached from behind and pried Andrew's fingers off of Spike.

"Does it really look okay, mate?" Spike anxiously hissed at Angel.

Angel managed a small smile and reached out to straighten Spike's blazer. "Yeah, it does."

"Not getting all soppy on me now are you, Peaches?"

"No chance, Peroxide."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy sauntered out of the changing room, this was the 17th dress she'd tried on. The dress was simple but classy, a lace off-shoulder detailing with little sleeves. The bodice was a bright, white tulle with a long train out behind her. The dress was embellished with small pearls and diamonds and the train was edged with the lace from the top. Buffy plucked a veil from the dummy in the window and fixed it on the back of her head.

"What do you think?"

"Buffy! You look...stunning." Willow breathed.

"Really?" Buffy grinned nervously.

"Spike is gonna die! Again..." Dawn joked.

"You look smokin' B." Faith nodded her agreement.

Buffy glimpsed herself in the mirror, now the fact that she was getting married was more real than ever. And yet for some reason, she'd never felt less scared in her life.


	3. Playing Nice

"Giles!" Buffy flung herself into her former watcher's arms.

"Hello. Yes it took me a little bit longer to get here than I expected but I'm here." Giles patted her gently on the back.

"Giles we need to talk." Buffy said sternly, pulling away from his embrace and guiding him to the living room.

The Scoobies had gone home after the dress shop so Spike slunk off upstairs to show Angel and Faith where they'd be sleeping. Buffy and Spike were sleeping on the sofa bed downstairs and let Angel and Faith fight over who had Buffy and Spike's bed and who got the floor.

"Me and the Slayer will sleep downstairs. Sofa bed's a double anyhow." Spike shrugged.

"Awesome. Angel you wanna take the bed?" Faith offered.

"You mean the bed where my ex and my enemy have sex? I'll pass." Angel shot Spike a look.

"We changed the sheets!" Spike protested. "Though I'm not gonna deny the sex, Gramps." He winked.

Angel reached over and socked Spike straight in the jaw. Faith put her guard up, ready to break up whatever fight was going to ensue. Spike just laughed it off, wiping a hand across his face.

"Play nice, Forehead." Spike tutted, earning a scowl from Angel.

"So you and Buff aren't doing that whole sleeping apart thing?" Faith attempted to diffuse the situation.

"What?" Spike turned to her.

"You know when you sleep apart in the lead up to the wedding to make the wedding night more special. Load of romantic crap. Totally B's style."

"Spike! Sleeping apart from someone? Please...the guy runs on sex." Angel scoffed.

"Sorry you can't get any." Spike snorted.

"I musta heard wrong. Thought she said something about that today." Faith shrugged and sat down on the bed.

"Oh bloody hell." Spike rolled his eyes. "Look's like it's me and you, Peaches."

000000000000000000000000

"Buffy, what are you trying to say here?" Buffy had been babbling for a solid five minutes and Giles had no idea what she was getting at.

"I'm saying...if you're not okay with me marrying a vampire...then don't bother coming." Buffy choked out.

"What?" Giles' face fell. "Why on earth would I not be okay with this?"

"Oh I don't know, Giles! Maybe because you've tried to kill him before, behind my back. Or maybe because I'm the Slayer and marrying a vampire would just be outrageous!"

"Buffy..." Giles said soothingly. "A lot has changed since then. Spike has saved the world more than once, he has a soul. If you're happy, you have my blessing. And I figure it'll be a good story one day for someone to hear about the longest-serving Slayer marrying a vampire. Rather poetic."

"You're truly okay with this?" Buffy checked.

"Buffy, I trust you to make your own decisions. And you haven't steered me wrong yet." Buffy giggled and launched herself at him for the second time that day.

"Yes, thank you." Giles hugged her back for a second. "Buffy, I'm English we don't hug."

"Oh! Sorry." Buffy peeled herself away from him, laughing.

"If that's all you wanted to talk about I'd like to get back to my hotel." Giles started to stand.

"No! Wait!" Buffy stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Giles looked alarmed.

"I have to ask you something." Buffy said quietly.

Giles sat back down, guiding Buffy back with him. "Anything, Buffy, you know that."

"Would you...Giles will you...will you walk me down the aisle?"

"Oh Buffy!" Giles felt tears start to well up in his eyes. "I would be honoured."

Buffy restrained herself from another hug and instead said. "You've always been more like a father to me than anybody. And I can't imagine having this day, without you by my side. Thank you for everything, Giles."

"Buffy, if I had ever had the pleasure to have a daughter even half as amazing as you, I would've been the luckiest man alive."

This time Giles was the one to initiate the hug, yanking the small Slayer into his arms.

000000000000000000000000

"Giles just left." Buffy appeared upstairs, tears stained on her cheeks.

"What happened? Did Rupert not give us his blessing? I swear to God..." Spike jumped to his feet upon seeing Buffy's tears.

"No, no." Buffy placed a hand on Spike's chest. "He just said some really sweet stuff and we got a little emotional." Buffy laughed.

"Oh, that's alright then." Spike muttered.

"Where are we all sleeping tonight, Buffy?" Angel interrupted.

"Oh, erm...do you and Spike wanna take the double downstairs and me and Faith will be in here?" Buffy decided.

"Okay, sounds good." Angel nodded.

"Five-by-Five." Faith agreed.

With one last nod to the room, Angel stomped out into the hallway, Spike planted a kiss on Buffy and followed him out.

"Try not to kill each other!" Buffy called after them.

"Come on, place your bets how many piles of dust are we gonna find in the morning?" Faith joked.


	4. Familiar Faces

Spike shed his duster and peeled off his signature black t-shirt, then he set about unbuckling his belt.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Angel stopped him. "We both know you don't wear any underwear! So unless you're planning on getting some pyjama pants keep those on."

"Fine." Spike relented and winked. "Don't own any pyjama pants."

Angel scowled, putting on his own pair and shedding his shirt. "I don't see why we have to share a bed."

"Well unless you wanna sleep on the floor, oh wait." With the sofa bed out and all the wedding prep scattered across the floor, the living room carpet was barely visible.

"And if you think I'm letting you sleep in the same bedroom as Buffy, even on the floor, you're off your rocker."

Angel slipped under the covers beside Spike and sat up a little. "So, you're really getting married."

"I'm really getting married." Spike couldn't help his little laugh escaping.

"And to Buffy."

"To Buffy." Even her name made his eyes twinkle.

"She chose you." Angel sighed.

"Mate..." Spike was lost for words. "You guys had a good run."

Angel snickered. "Thanks. I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"I guess so." Spike nodded.

"And who'd've thought I'd be the one by your side on your wedding day?" Angel scoffed, changing the subject.

"I did."

"What?"

"It's always been you, Angel. Evil or good, you're the closest thing I've had to family for a long time."

"Watch out, William, you're inner poet is showing." Angel quipped.

"You know me too well, Liam."

"Let's just get some sleep."

Angel shuffled down in the bed and rolled over to face away from Spike.

"Spike." Angel muttered into his pillow.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, man."

"I love you too."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"So you're really shacking up with the vamp, hey?" Faith elbowed Buffy playfully.

"Looks like it."

"You gotta be the coolest Slayer I ever met. And 2003 was full of 'em."

"Thanks." Buffy laughed. "How's Angel taking it?"

"As well as can be expected, I think." Faith replied. "He's happy for both of you, Spike's like his brother, ya know?"

"Yeah, I just hope the best man thing wasn't too...insensitive."

"From what I hear he did his happy dance." Faith scoffed.

"His what?"

"You're telling me you've never seen his little happy dances?"

"No, I haven't." Buffy chuckled. "I'm starting to think L.A. Angel is very different from Sunnydale Angel."

"A little. Don't get me wrong he still loves a good brood, he just opened up a little more out there. Had his own Scoobies, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do." Buffy nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning the kitchen was packed. Buffy and Faith were seated, stuffing toast into their mouths.

"We got any Weetabix, luv?" Spike rifled through the cupboards, letting Angel use the microwave.

"Should be some at the back there." Buffy replied.

Spike snatched the box up and crushed a chunk in his hand, crumbling it into his mug of blood.

"You're so gross." Angel grimaced, sipping his own smooth blood.

"Just try it." Spike dangled it in front of Angel's face.

"No." Angel pushed it away.

"Come on...is the big bad Angelus scared of a little cereal?" Spike taunted.

Angel gruffly snatched the glass and took a big swig. No sooner had it settled in his mouth he began coughing and spluttering, gagging the mixture into the sink. Faith and Buffy nearly wet themselves they were laughing so hard. Spike patted him on the back as he stood hunched over the sink.

"That was so worth half of my breakfast." Spike laughed.

Angel straightened up advancing on the blonde. "Hey!" Buffy stood between them. "No no! We need to get ready, ring shopping today and we're on a tight schedule here people, so just go and get showered."

Buffy pushed Spike out of the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Happy with the rings, pet?" Spike checked, throwing his arm around Buffy.

"Yep. They're beautiful." Buffy leant into his shoulder.

"Not long left now until the big day. Nervous?"

"I'm actually not."

"Don't sound too surprised, Slayer!" Spike guffawed.

"You know what I mean!" Buffy playfully slapped him on the chest.

The couple rounded the corner to their place and hurried inside. The door was barely closed behind them before Buffy's lips were pressed against Spike's. She shoved him against the front door, leaving it quaking in its frame. The desperation of being apart for one night, seeped into the kiss, Spike snaking his tongue between Buffy's lips.

"I thought...we weren't...supposed...to have...sex." Spike said between kisses.

"Screw it." Buffy muttered into Spike's mouth.

"Buffy." Dawn appeared in the hallway.

Buffy and Spike sprung apart and Spike angrily said, "What is it, bit?"

"Sorry. It's just...I think you need to see this." Dawn beckoned the couple into the living room.

Sitting on the couch, clutching a tall glass of Dawn's iced tea, he got hurriedly to his feet at Buffy's entrance.

"Dad?"


	5. Daddy Issues

"Hey, Buffy." Hank smiled sincerely, opening his arms to welcome his eldest daughter.

Buffy didn't move, Spike placed a hand reassuringly on her shoulder and Buffy turned to Dawn. "What is he doing here?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Dawn shook her head.

"I'm here to walk my daughter down the aisle! I'm your father, Buffy."

DING DONG

Dawn made for the door but Buffy stopped her. "I'll get it."

The door swung open to reveal Giles. "Hello, Buffy." Giles stepped within the threshold. "Willow wanted me to pop buy and double check that you didn't want to taste any cakes, just go straight for chocolate."

"Umm, yeah that's right. Giles, I need you in the living room."

"Why?"

"Just come."

Buffy pulled Giles by the arm into the living room, where Dawn and Hank had sat back down but Spike was still standing at the edge of the room shooting daggers at Buffy's father.

"Mr Summers." Giles stiffened by Buffy's side. "What are you doing here?"

"You guys act like a father can't be at his own daughter's wedding!" Hank laughed nervously.

"You're not her father." Spike spat.

"Excuse me?"

"You may have provided 50% of her DNA, mate, but the title of father is earned." Spike informed.

"Oh and who's earned it then?"

"Giles has." Buffy finally spoke up, gesturing to Giles.

"Buffy, if your father wants to walk you down the aisle, then that's only fair." Giles said, as much as he wanted to do it, Hank was her father.

"No, Giles. Spike is right." Buffy had finally found her voice.

"Spike? Your fiancee's name is Spike?" Hank scoffed.

Buffy ignored his comment. "Where have you been dad?"

"Well, I've been...What do you mean? I call..." Hank shuffled guiltily.

"You leave a two minute message on our voicemail once a month." Dawn said venomously. "That's not calling."

"I've been...I don't know, Buffy. I'm sorry, I really am. But you can't tell me you'd rather have this-this...stranger walk you down the aisle than me!" Hank babbled.

"Stranger?" Buffy raised her eyebrows, her blood boiling.

"Oh bad move, mate. Never go for the watcher." Spike chuckled.

"This stranger has been with me every day since I was fifteen! He's cared for me and provided for me and loved me like I was his own daughter! More than my own father has ever done!"

"Now listen here..." Hank began.

"I'm not finished!" Buffy cut him off. "Where were you when Mom died, Dad? Where were you when social services were gonna take Dawn away from me, huh?"

"I didn't.." Hank grumbled but trailed off.

"Where were you when my home town fell into a massive crater and I had nowhere to go? Where were you when I needed family?" Buffy choked.

"I wasn't-"

"Nowhere. That's where you were. Nowhere." Buffy spat.

"Buffy I'm so-"

"No." Buffy pointed a finger at him. "Don't."

"I know I've made mistakes in the past, Buffy. But this is your wedding! It's time for family." Hank crossed the room towards her.

Buffy took a step away from him. "You're right it's a time for family. I found my own family."

Hank's face fell. "And you're not a part of it." Buffy dished out the final blow.

"What? What...what does this mean?" Hank stuttered.

"It means.." Buffy took a deep breath. "Get out."

"But Buffy-" Hank began.

"I believe she said, get out." Giles stood between Buffy and her father.

"This is your fault!" He pointed an accusatory finger at Giles. "You've turned my own daughter against me!"

"You turned her against you when you turned your back on her. There truly must be no higher power if they let a low life like you get away with a daughter as amazing as Buffy." Giles hissed.

"You can't do this."

"I already am." Giles smiled wickedly. "Take your no-good, deadbeat, self-righteous arse out of this house! And don't even think about coming back unless it's in an urn!"

Hank took one last look around the room, but three determined faces glared back at him so he scarpered out of the door. Giles sighed and removed his glasses, wiping them with his handkerchief.

"Nice one, Rupert! Didn't know you had it in ya!" Spike clapped Giles on the back.

"Yes, thank you, Spike." Giles replied dryly, placing his glasses back on his face.

Buffy clasped Giles round the waist and buried her head in his shoulder. "Thank you."

"No, Buffy. Thank you." Giles placed a fatherly kiss on her head.

Dawn couldn't resist and piled onto Giles and Buffy. Buffy snaked a hand around her waist and Giles rested his arm on her shoulder.

"I'll just let you guys have a-" Spike motioned to the door.

"Wait." Giles stopped him. "You're one of the family now too."

Dawn giggled grabbing Spike's arm and yanking him into the group hug. Spike grumbled about not liking soppy group hugs, but he fell into it happily anyway.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Angel and Faith were wandering through the cemetery. They'd taken over patrolling while the wedding was happening, welcoming the peace and quiet.

"So, how are you feeling about all this?" Faith asked casually.

"All this?" Angel feigned innocence.

"Don't play that card with me, broodzilla." Faith twirled the stake in her hand.

"Fine. I've been better."

"But you're dealing?"

"I'm dealing." Angel nodded looking out into the night.

"I know you don't wanna hear this but, they're pretty good together."

"I know I don't wanna say this but, you're right."

"You should put that in your speech." Faith joked.

"Oh, God. I have to make a speech don't I?"

"Yup. I do not envy you my friend."


	6. The Morning Of

The morning of the wedding...

Buffy loaded the last of their gear into the back of the white wedding car. Willow and Dawn balancing a few dresses each in the backseat, careful not to crease them. Faith was in the front, ready to honk the horn if Buffy took too long.

Buffy took one last look at her apartment, facing her were Spike, Angel, Xander, Andrew and Clem.

"Now boys, I'll see you at the wedding in a few hours. Don't forget Giles is coming in five minutes to pick you up. Now be good." Buffy kissed Xander, Clem and Andrew on the cheek; then hesitantly did the same to Angel. Spike scowled but Buffy ignored him, giving him a passionate kiss, intense enough to make him resist pulling away but delicate enough that it didn't make their friends feel uncomfortable.

"Clem, don't let them kill each other." Buffy called over her shoulder as she hurried out of the door and into the passenger seat of the car.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy was sitting in her suite on one of the pink velveteen chairs, idly sipping champagne while Dawn painted her toenails.

"All done!" Dawn clapped her hands together.

"Thanks, Dawnie. They look great." Buffy twiddled her toes.

Willow and Faith entered the room, their dresses in each of their hands and hung them up on the door.

"Just had our makeup done." Willow jokingly flipped her hair.

Willow and Faith's makeup was identical to each other's and Dawn. Natural finish, light eyeliner with a neutral eyeshadow; but Faith had added a lick of crimson lipstick to her look.

"Faith! We're supposed to look the same." Dawn reprimanded the slayer.

"I know, but I wear lipstick. It's my thing." Faith shrugged.

"I don't care. Nothing can ruin this day for me. I'm marrying Spike." Buffy beamed.

"Damn if you'd told me that back in '99 I woulda laughed in your face." Willow commented, taking a swig of a glass of champagne.

"I know, boy have we come far." Buffy looked pensive for a moment before composing herself. "So how are the dresses looking?"

"Crease-free and ready to be worn."

"Awesome. So do you guys wanna get dressed and Dawn and Faith can go check on Andrew? As in making sure he's actually ushering and not watching Spike through his peephole." Buffy suggested.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy sat at the dressing table and Willow hovered behind her, pulling some of her hair backwards and curling it.

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"What for?" Willow laughed.

"For everything you've done for me. From being my friend on my first day when we were 15, to planning my wedding, just thanks."

"I've been honoured to be your friend. You showed me my calling." Willow grinned at Buffy in the mirror.

Willow turned her attention to pinning pieces of Buffy's hair in place, threading a few beads through her strands.

"It would've been great if Tara could be here." Buffy said quietly.

"Yeah." Willow sighed sadly. "She would've loved it."

"She was the first person I told about me and Spike. I broke down in tears, cried in her lap. But she didn't judge me, she told me that it didn't make me a bad person." Buffy remembered.

"She was so supportive of everybody. One of those rare people who's genuinely kind because they can be." Willow tried to focus herself on Buffy's hair but tears clouded her vision.

"Yeah, one of a kind, Will. Her friendship meant so much to the gang even if she didn't think so. I hope she's here now."

"I think she is, Buffy." Willow smiled. "I feel her."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Last day as a free man. How's it feel?" Xander clapped Spike on the back.

"Bloody brilliant." Spike laughed.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Xander guffawed. "I'm gonna go check on the bride."

The door closed softly behind Xander and it was just Clem, Spike and Angel.

"Spike, we need to talk." Angel began.

"What's up? Need to do some more brooding?" Spike said in mock concern.

"I just want you to know, that if you ever, ever hurt Buffy. I will hunt you down, and stake you in the stomach, the head and your dick until finally plunging it into your heart. I won't hesitate, I won't care. Got it?" Angel closed the space between them, his face inches from Spike's.

"I would never hurt her, Angel. You know that." Spike stared him down. "Which brings me to my threats."

"Your threats?"

"If you lay a hand on my wife, if you say one word about me, one confession of undying love? So help me God, I will rip your intestines from your body, tie you up with them, and slowly saw your head off, wanker." Spike hissed.

The pair took a step back from one another and for a second it looked like the situation would calm down. Then Angel launched himself at Spike's body, smashing the doors of a wardrobe.

"Hey! Into the lobby!" Spike growled as he flung Angel through the closed door, into the hallway.

Both men slipped into their vampire faces and attacked one another. Spike grabbed Angel from behind, twisting him into a headlock. Angel threw Spike up over his head, straddling him and sending a storm of blows to his body. Spike forced Angel off, slamming him against a wall.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Guys!" Clem tried to pry Spike from Angel but it was no use.

0000000000000000000000000000000

KNOCK KNOCK

Xander opened the door, not waiting for a response and found Buffy and Willow crouched on the floor, weeping into each other's arms.

"What's all the tears for?" Xander inquired kneeling next to the two women

"It's just...we were talking about Tara and now I'm thinking about everyone. Anya, Mom...I just wish my mom was here." Buffy sobbed.

Xander pulled her into his arms, settling down on the floor. Willow collapsed into him too and he cradled the two crying girls closely.

"Now, now. Stop all this." Xander soothed. "They're all here, I know they are. We can't see them, but they're here. Tara wouldn't miss it for the world and she probably dragged Anya along who was grumbling about Buffy always being the one they watch or something. Right?"

Willow stopped her sniffling and choked out a small giggle. "Sounds about right."

"And your mom, Buffster? She's probably looking down on all of us and saying 'I told you so' about Spike. That she always knew he wasn't so bad." Xander planted a kiss on Buffy's head.

"You're right, Xand." Buffy smiled.

Willow pulled herself and Buffy over to the mirror and together they ran their fingers under their eye makeup sweeping away the mascara smears. Xander appeared behind them in the reflection, draping an arm over each of their shoulders.

"Good as new. My girls."

"I love you Xander." Buffy leant into his embrace. "You too, Will."

"I love you too, Buffy." Willow replied, leaning into Xander. "You're not too bad either, Harris."

"I love both of you guys. More than you know." Xander pulled them both in towards him and they smiled into his t-shirt.

"We have to get ready." Buffy sniffed, wiping her nose on her shirt sleeve.

"All I've gotta do is throw on my dress. But Buffy's is a two man job." Willow tittered. "Dawn and Faith have been gone ages, would you mind helping, Xander?"

"Sure."

The three of them still hadn't heard the ruckus in the hallway of two infuriated vampires breaking three vases and two picture frames.

 ** _Only 3 chapters to go! ~BB x_**


	7. Family

"What is going on here?" Faith yelled as she and Dawn rounded the corner to see Spike and Angel.

The two of them ignored her and carried on fighting, Clem babbling behind them, begging them to stop.

"That's it." Faith growled.

Faith grabbed Angel from behind, hurling him to the floor of the hallway.

"What was that for?" Angel slipped back into his human face.

"'Cause he's the groom and you've already damaged him enough." Faith scolded.

Dawn grabbed Spike by the ear and yanked him towards her. "OWWW!" He howled.

"What do you think you two were playing at?" Faith barked. "Punching each other like schoolboys!"

"He started it!" Spike wined.

"Well we're ending it!" Dawn replied releasing his ear.

Faith offered Angel her hand and she pulled him up.

"Today is Buffy's wedding day! And if either of you cared about her half as much as you claim to you wouldn't be behaving this way!" Faith scolded.

"Sorry." Both vampires mumbled guiltily.

"Angel you're his best man! Your job is to get him down that aisle not dust him before he even gets a chance!" Spike opened his mouth to speak but Dawn turned on him. "And you you're marrying the girl of your dreams today and all you can think about doing is beating up Angel?"

Both vampires refused to meet her gaze, instead looking down at their feet. "Now the wedding is in an hour! So get in there and get dressed!"

Dawn ordered and the two men stepped through the broken wood and sloped back into their room.

"Could we get a proper door?" Angel tried.

"No. You shoulda thought about that before you guys started fighting." Dawn huffed.

"Wow, Junior. Didn't know you had it in ya." Faith playfully punched Dawn's arm.

"I'm gonna go see Buffy. Do you think you could find someone to take care of this mess?" Dawn signalled to the broken glass, china and bits of wooden door littering the floor.

"I'm on it." Faith nodded and sauntered away.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Buffy you look beautiful." Xander gazed at one of his best friends.

"Come on, Xander I thought you were over this whole crush thing." Buffy joked.

"Well, I'm not!" Willow quipped sending the trio into fits of giggles.

"Jeez, it's your wedding day." Xander shook his head in disbelief.

"I know." Buffy grinned. "Look at us. The original Scoobies."

"The Slayerettes." Willow remembered.

"Right I gotta get into my tux. It's got nothing to do with how much I wanna cry right now." Xander babbled. "There's just one thing before I go."

Xander signalled to Willow and she pulled a small paper bag out of her handbag. Willow produced the first item from it, a pearl necklace.

"What's this?" Buffy took the necklace from Willow.

"Really, it's from Dawn. It's your something old, it belonged to your mom."

Buffy smiled sadly and clasped the necklace around her neck. "Thanks, Willow."

"Don't thank me just yet!" Willow assured.

Xander fished out his present from the bag. Buffy pried open the black velvet box to reveal a set of pearl earrings.

"I figured it was appropriate, to match the necklace. And it's something new."

"Xander! You shouldn't have!" Buffy gushed, putting them in her piercings anyway.

"Something borrowed." Willow pulled out a small hair grip, with a white rose on it.

"It used to be Tara's, I know she'd want you to wear it today though." Willow delicately placed the pin in Buffy's hand.

"Willow, I can't." Buffy tried to give it back to her.

"It's not forever, something borrowed, right?" Willow took the grip from her anyway and gently slid it into Buffy's hair.

"Finally, something blue."

Xander handed Buffy the final gift, it was a small, pocket-sized stake. He'd carved it himself and painted it a powder blue.

"What's this for? In case Spike gets to handsy?" Buffy quipped.

"Nah, just thought when do we have a day without an attack. Figured you'd feel safer with a weapon."

"You know me too well, Xander Harris."

At Xander's confused expression, she delicately pulled up her dress to reveal a stake strapped to her upper leg. Xander cackled and Buffy removed the old stake, securing in her blue one.

"Thanks you guys."

Buffy pulled them into her arms for what felt like the thousandth time that day before releasing them.

"Now get out of here, Xander! Go get dressed!" Willow shooed him out of the door. "I'm gonna check on the band, okay?"

Buffy nodded and Willow slipped out.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"There we go." Dawn beamed as she secured Buffy's veil in place. "Spike's gonna die when he sees you! Well, I guess he won't 'cause he's already dead..."

Buffy chuckled and shook her head. "I know what you meant, Dawn."

"I wish Mom was here."

"Me too." Buffy placed an arm around her little sister's waist, she'd grown too tall to put her arm around her shoulder.

"She'd be happy for you, Buffy." Dawn assured her.

"I know. She'd be so proud of you too, Dawnie."

"Right on both accounts."

The two girls spun around, sure they must've misheard. It couldn't be. Could it? But there standing before them she was a vision of beauty. Her hair perfectly styled, dressed in her favourite pale pink number with a brooch.

"Mom?" Buffy croaked.


	8. Here Comes the Bride

"I'm here, sweetie." Joyce purred placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Is it really you?" Dawn whispered.

"It's really me." Joyce nodded. "The Powers That Be owed Buffy a favour."

Buffy couldn't help it any longer, she allowed a tear to roll down her cheek.

"Don't cry." Joyce wiped the tear away with her finger, and swept Buffy up in her arms.

Buffy breathed in her scent, it'd been so long since she'd smelt her mother. The comforting whiff of face powder, perfume and hot cocoa.

"I'm so proud of you." Joyce said as she pulled away. "And you Dawnie."

Joyce held each of her girls' hands guiding them back into her arms. Both girls let out a few choked sobs.

"My girls." Joyce stroked their hair as they snuggled further into her embrace.

"Are you staying for the wedding?" Buffy wondered.

"I can't really. Be a bit of a shock to the guests wouldn't it." Joyce laughed.

"Don't go." Dawn clasped Joyce's hand tightly.

"I have to my darling. But I'm so glad I got to see this, got to see my babies. All grown up. You've taken care of each other, so well."

"Do you see us? From where you are?" Buffy risked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Every day." Joyce assured her.

She placed a hand on each of their cheeks and the girls leant in to her touch. "I love you both, more than anything. Be good to each other, my babies."

Suddenly the wedding march commenced and Buffy and Dawn jumped, turning around at the noise. When they turned back she was gone.

The door swung open and Giles poked his head in. "It's time."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Willow, Faith and Dawn went first. Slowly making their way down the aisle. Xander winked at Willow as she went past and she giggled. Dawn nodded at Spike and he reached out to catch her hand, kissing it lightly. The whole procession rose to their feet and Buffy and Giles began their ascent.

"I'm so proud of you, Buffy." Giles muttered.

"Popular opinion today." Buffy said, offering no further explanation.

She gazed around at all of the guests, the old Potentials from Sunnydale, a few extended family members, Illyria. Then her eyes settled on the wedding party. Faith giving her little devilish smile and Clem goofily grinning at her in the way only he could. Dawn smiling reassuringly, a tear appearing in her eye. Xander gulping as she neared the front, nodding his approval. Willow beaming from ear to ear, counting the beats of Buffy's steps in her head to ensure she was in time. Angel, not brooding or scowling just looking at her. Buffy gave him a small smile and he grinned back, she hadn't seen that in a long time. Finally her eyes settled on Spike, he looked on the verge of tears, his tuxedo sitting perfectly atop his sculpted muscles, his bright blonde curls slicked back to his head. His piercing azure eyes met hers and his lips curled up into a smile.

"I love you, Giles." Buffy said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Giles pulled away and took his seat replying, "I love you too."

"Hi." Buffy grinned as she reached Spike's side.

Instantly, he allowed his fingers to interlock with hers as he said, "Stunning, you look stunning. Absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks." Buffy blushed. "You know I saw my mom today."

"Unsurprising. You're mum never woulda let dying stop her from being there on your wedding day." Spike chuckled.

The couple stopped their conversation and the ceremony began.

 ** _The next chapter will be the last one of this fic, people so get ready!!_**


	9. FINAL

**_A/N: Lots of you were upset with the chapter length of the previous chapter so I've posted this one today._**

"Oh my God! We're married!" Buffy squealed.

"Yep." Spike gave her a boyish grin.

Buffy pressed her mouth to his, longing for the familiarity of his lips, even though they'd only kissed moments ago. Instantly the hunger overtook her and her tongue forced its way into his mouth. Spike gave a throaty laugh and pulled her with him to lean against a wall. Buffy ran her hands over his body wanting nothing more than to have him then and there. Spike's hand fisted at the ends of Buffy's hair, strands of gold knotting around his fingers in desperation. He turned his attention to her neck, running kisses down it and trailing them up to her ear, which he lightly nibbled with the tips of his teeth. Buffy moaned loudly, grabbing his neck and forcing his mouth back on hers.

"For the first time ever, we present to you...Mr and Mrs Buffy Summers."

Buffy peeled her mouth from his, panting, "I guess that's our cue."

Spike snarled but smoothed out his tux, Buffy flicked her hair over her shoulder and straightened her veil. Clutching Buffy's hand tightly in his own, Spike pulled her into the reception.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The food had been cleared away and Willow had filled Spike's wine glass with a special kind of 'red wine', it was thicker and metallic tasting.

"It's time for the speech." Xander hissed in Angel's ear.

"Oh right." Angel leapt to his feet, lightly tapping his glass with a fork.

The audience quietened and Buffy looked up at him, Spike placing a hand on her leg and clenching hard, she ran a hand over his soothingly.

"I'm Angel, I'm the best man." Angel cleared his throat and began. "A lot of you probably don't know this but I've actually known Spike practically his whole life and I've pretty much hated him that whole time. Whereas I've known Buffy since she was fifteen and pretty much...really liked her that whole time." Spike growled but Angel continued. "So as you can imagine, I wasn't necessarily for wedding, I was jealous and immature. But the way Buffy and Spike look at each other, I've never seen that look anywhere in my life. It's a look of pure love. Despite everything they've been through together, and trust me people that's a lot, their love never wavered. So if these two can't have a happily ever after, there's no hope for the rest of us." Angel raised his glass into the air. "To Buffy and Spike! May they have finally found their happy ending."

The crowd clapped and toasted to the happy couple.

"That was surprisingly good." Spike said to Angel.

"Don't make me regret it." Angel snarled.

"Thanks mate." Spike said quietly.

"Any time. I meant it, every word." He replied.

"Now it's time for the first dance!" Dawn announced gesturing to the DJ.

Spike got to his feet and bowed to Buffy, extending his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Sorry I'm married." She jokingly turned away.

Spike caught her hand in hers and spun her around to face him. She giggled placing a hand on his chest to steady herself and they made their way to the dance floor. Spike snaked his arms around her waist and she clasped her hands at the back of his neck.

"Did you pick a song for our first dance?" Buffy asked.

"No, I thought you did?" Spike looked at her, confused.

Then they heard the familiar tinkle on the soundtrack. "Willow." They said in unison as Wind Beneath My Wings blared out to the guests. Buffy rested her head on Spike's shoulder, content to let him just gently sway them around the dance floor.

Before long they were joined on the dance floor by Giles and Dawn (there were no parents), Angel and Faith and Xander and Willow.

Soon the song was over and Buffy reached up pressing a kiss to Spike's lips. His tongue danced its way at the entrance of her mouth but she pulled away, "Not here."

"I'm dying here, Buffy." Spike groaned.

"I noticed." Buffy giggled.

Spike embarrassedly readjusted his suit trousers and led Buffy to the side of the dance floor. Various dances followed, the father-daughter dance, the conga, Spike and Dawn even had a choreographed routine to 'Le Freak' by Chic.

"Can I borrow her a minute?" Angel asked Spike.

"Fine..but don't try anything." Spike grumbled.

Angel twirled Buffy to the middle of the dance floor.

"Thanks for what you said."

"The least I could do, for the way I've acted. I am happy for you two, really. Sure it'll take some time to get used to it but you really are good together." Angel admitted.

Buffy beamed up at him, she'd been waiting so long to hear those words. Gently she pressed her head against his chest, "I love you, Angel. Just not in a my broody vampire husband kinda way."

"I love you too, Buffy. Just not in my staking slayer wife kinda way."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Bye you guys!" Dawn hugged Spike and Buffy tightly.

"We'll call you guys as soon as we get to the hotel!" Buffy assured the gang, giving the last few kisses and hugs to everybody.

Spike pulled open the door of the car for Buffy. She clambered in, fistfuls of dress in her hands. No sooner had the door slammed and they heard the cans on the back hitting the street, Spike pounced on her. Buffy pulled him closer as he showered her face in kisses.

"A slayer and a vampire. Married." Buffy mused.

"Yeah, we're bloody awesome."

 ** _And we're totally done! Thanks so much for all the support I've received on this fic. Special thanks to the reviewers (especially Mother Wilson, as always!!) and everyone who favourited or followed. ~BB x_**


End file.
